


Five times people thought they were dating and one time they knew

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, ayyye, becasue that basically keeps me alive, secret dating au, specially when it's my two boi's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Aye fake dating au!!! 5+1 formula,lets do this!





	Five times people thought they were dating and one time they knew

1)

The first time it happened, John had laughed it off. 

They were at a party, Alex had been pulled along against his will and was sulking grumpily in a corner, occasionally taking sips of his drink. 

Than Thomas strolled in, James with him. Thomas waved and said something John couldn't hear over the loud thumping music of the party and James let to talk with some girl. 

Thomas made his way over to Alex, causing the shorter to frown even more if that were possible. 

John strained to hear their conversation. 

"What the fuck do you want Jeffershit?". Alex growled.

"Shut up. Your just pissed cause I turned Washington against you". Thomas floated. 

"You probably hypnotized him or something. Your plan sucked ass".

"And you'd know all about my ass would let you Alexander". Thomas said Alex's name smoothly, causing him to turn red and look away. 

"S-shut up". Alex mumbled. 

"And on the contrary my plan was great".

John watched as Alex stood and whispered something in Thomas's ear hat made him turn slightly pink in the cheeks. 

Alex strode away and after a moments hesitation Thomas followed. 

John would have went after them to see what that was all about but Lafayette sling an arm over his shoulder. He was clearly drunk and He said something in French that John couldn't understand. 

Hercules came over and pulled them into a crowd of people dancing and John let the curiosity slip away as he got lost in the music. 

2)

The second time it happened, Alex had been staying at Lafayette's apartment. Herc was in the kitchen making dinner and John had gone to take a shower. It was one of their usual movie nights. 

Them Laf mentioned Thomas. 

Alex didn't start ranting about how sucky he was or how his plans are always the worst like he normally did. Instead he got this far away look in his eyes. 

"Mon Ami. Are you alright?". Laf had asked. 

Alex shook his head, clearing away the cloud of thoughts that had filled it out. Most of them were screaming 'Thomas!', 'Thomas is so hot!', or his personal favorite 'Thomas is really cute!'.

"Yeah. I'm good. Why?".

Laf shook their head. "No reason". 

3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. To be continued because I'm not done but I got an idea in the middle of this so go check that out. 
> 
> Sorry. I'll finish this later


End file.
